


Прозвища

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Однажды между Хотчем и Спенсером начинается маленькая война.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Прозвища

— Переключи.

Спенсер в ответ лишь хмыкает. Они смотрят какую-то душещипательную мелодраму, в которой очень много слёз и неправдоподобных разговоров, а актёры играют так, будто читают сценарий с табло, вывешенного перед их глазами. Спенсер знает, что Хотч предпочитает старое кино — тот много раз говорил ему о том, что, несмотря на картонные декорации и незамысловатый сюжет, оно наполнено эмоциями и дарит ощущение чего-то близкого. Спенсер не спорит. Просто сейчас этот, с позволения сказать, шедевр современной киноиндустрии — лучшее, что удалось найти по ТВ. Ей-богу, не смотреть же им кулинарное шоу того ненормального блондина, который кидается в своих подчинённых посудой?

Спенсер поворачивает голову к Хотчу, сидящему посредине дивана, и максимально издевательским голосом тянет услышанную в фильме фразу:

— Наверное, небо очень тоскует по тебе, моя звезда.

Хотч замирает. Делает глоток колы и медленно поворачивает голову. Сидит так ещё несколько секунд, а затем прикладывает ладонь ко лбу Спенсера.

— Ты не перегрелся? — учтиво спрашивает он.

— Что такого? — деланно серьёзным тоном спрашивает Спенсер, борясь с желанием расхохотаться. — У каждой пары есть свои милые прозвища. Или тебе будет предпочтительнее «папочка»? 

Хотч молча переключает канал. Он не знает, какой вульгарщины может набраться Спенсер из последующей постельной сцены.

***

Спенсер сидит за столом в офисе и отчаянно пытается не заснуть. Руководству абсолютно наплевать, что они вернулись в родную Вирджинию в первом часу ночи. Он периодически стучит по клавишам, имитируя не особо бурную, но деятельность, и время от времени бросает взгляд на часы. Телефон, лежащий под монитором, вспыхивает новым сообщением, и Спенсер хватает его почти молниеносно. Он очень надеется на то, что это Хотч. Точнее, Аарон, который пригласит его выпить кофе в сквере неподалёку. Однако текст СМС заставляет его наполовину закрывшиеся от усталости глаза изумлённо расшириться.

_«Занеси мне отчёт по делу Джонсона, детка»._

Спенсер несколько раз перечитывает сообщение и даже успевает понадеяться, что у Хотча завелась любовница. Впрочем, первая часть предложения явно свидетельствует о том, что сообщение дошло до нужного адресата. Спенсер поворачивает голову в сторону кабинета Хотча и терпеливо дожидается, когда тот посмотрит на него в ответ. Когда Хотч, наконец, бросает на него взгляд, Спенсер карикатурно подносит два пальца ко рту и имитирует рвоту. Судя по вспыхнувшей улыбке Хотча, тот полностью доволен. 

Не он начал эту войну.

***

Команда останавливается в небольшом отеле ближе к полудню, и Эмили возвращается в холл разъярённая, как кошка, потому что владелец с прискорбным видом сообщил ей, что комнат на всех не хватает. По выражению лица Хотча все понимают, что через пять минут у них появятся номера, причём, скорее всего, класса «люкс».

— Как думаешь, в этот раз он тоже вскользь упомянёт своё адвокатское прошлое? — интересуется Эмили у Дерека, но в её голосе слышится не насмешка, а гордость. Порой они все чувствуют себя неоперившимися совятами, которых защищает большой и мудрый филин.

— По-моему, бедняге достаточно его документов, — с сомнением отвечает Морган, но тут же хмурится: — Так, разве это не администратор?

Спенсер вздыхает и поднимается с продавленного пуфика. Ему не нравится то, как владелец отеля позволяет себе разговаривать с Хотчем. Извечная проблема маленьких городов в том, что их жители не любят приезжих, а особенно — агентов ФБР. Они консерваторы до мозга костей, и Спенсер знает, каким образом ему удастся поставить точку в этом разговоре на повышенных тонах. Он проскальзывает к стойке и становится позади Хотча. Внимание владельца тут же переключается на него.

— А вам что нужно? — грубо осведомляется тот, и Спенсер выжимает из себя самую сладкую из всех существующих улыбок.

— Я слышал, что у вас, джентльмены, — он манерно обводит Хотча и мужчин за стойкой пальцем, — какие-то проблемы. Хотел узнать, не могу ли я чем-то помочь. Дело в том, — добавляет Спенсер и тянется за своим жетоном, — что я — тоже агент. И собравшиеся на тех диванчиках люди — наши коллеги. Мы забронировали номера в вашем отеле заранее, и на момент брони нам никто не сообщил, что у вас нехватка комнат.

— Так получилось, — издевательски кривит губы владелец. — Но я могу посоветовать вам другие хорошие отели в этом городе. 

Спенсер качает головой и ложится локтями на стойку, почти касаясь лбом дурацкой кепки мужчины:

— Видите ли, у нас не так много времени, чтобы искать другое место. Кроме того, — Спенсер кладёт руку на ладонь Хотча, и чувствует, как тот ощутимо вздрагивает, — после расследования у нас будет свободный вечер, а от вашего отеля до моря — пять минут пешком. Да и в других отелях, я думаю, меня и моего медвежонка просто выгонят, если мы будем немного шалить ночью. Но вы ведь «рады всем гостям», не так ли? — кивает Спенсер на стопку флаеров на стойке и переводит на Хотча (как ему хочется надеяться) приторный взгляд. Тот выглядит так, словно призывает свои щёки не покраснеть, но сжимает ладонь Спенсера в ответ очень правдоподобно. Владелец кривится и отступает назад, врезаясь спиной в администратора, и Спенсеру хочется сказать что-то вроде «Нетрадиционная ориентация не передаётся воздушно-капельным путём», но на стойке перед ними уже красуется три ключа. 

— Спасибо, — широко улыбается Спенсер и, подмигивая Хотчу, с довольным видом направляется к команде. Он чувствует, что его прожигают уничтожающим взглядом, но, в конце концов, чья-то спина сегодня будет отдыхать на мягком матрасе. Хотч определённо должен сказать ему «спасибо».

***

Вечер на веранде у Росси в самом разгаре. На столе одна за другой появляются тарелки с горячими блюдами, шампанское остужается в ящиках со льдом, а гости сталкиваются в узких проходах и играют в галантность, пропуская друг друга. Спенсеру нравится быть частью этого кипящего праздника жизни, потому он с удовольствием вызывается таскать посуду. Хотч оказывается на кухне как раз в тот момент, когда Спенсер, поленившись взять табуретку, чуть было не разбивает набор хрустальных бокалов, привезённых Росси из Италии. Он недовольно хмыкает и становится на цыпочки, чтобы подцепить коробку пальцами во второй раз, но на его талию ложатся горячие руки и отстраняют.

— Позволь мне, крошка, — с ухмылкой произносит Хотч ему в ухо, и Спенсер раздражённо рычит, но отходит назад. 

— Крошка? Серьёзно? То, что я на полтора дюйма ниже тебя, не даёт тебе права называть меня «крошкой», — возмущённо шипит Спенсер. Хотч с лёгкостью тянет на себя коробку и ловит её в воздухе свободной рукой. Он поворачивается с видом преисполненного достоинством средневекового рыцаря и протягивает её Спенсеру. 

— Может, я имел в виду не рост, — поддразнивает Хотч, облокачиваясь об стол. Спенсер задыхается негодованием. 

— То есть, мы сейчас говорим о размерах? 

Появившийся на кухне Росси даже не собирается выяснять, о чём они спорят.

***

От остановки метро они возвращаются домой пешком, порядком выпившие и счастливые. Их шутливый разговор насчёт прозвищ продолжается до самого порога, потому когда они заходят на кухню, то несколько минут поглощают воду иссушенными ртами. Спенсер замечает, что ещё довольно рано, и они решают устроиться в гостиной за просмотром очередной мелодрамы. Кто вообще отвечает за телепрограмму по субботам?

Бормотание телевизора приятно убаюкивает, но алкоголь всё ещё заставляет их глупо хихикать всякий раз, когда кто-то из персонажей обращается к другому «моя голубка» или «малыш». Спенсер успевает задремать на коленях у Хотча, когда рука в волосах и тихий вкрадчивый голос выводят его из дрёмы:

— Что ты хочешь на завтрак, любимый? 

Спенсер замирает. Он чувствует, как сердце падает в желудок и тяжёлым грузом давит на органы, заставляя их гореть и рассылать тепло вдоль всего тела. Он медленно открывает глаза и смотрит на лениво улыбающегося Хотча как на призрака.

— Повтори, — чуть слышно просит он со странным волнением. Хотч наклоняется вперёд и почти трётся носом о его нос.

— Что ты хочешь на завтрак, _любимый_? — выдыхает тот, и Спенсер понимает, что их слащаво-насмешливая битва закончилась на этом слове. Оно перекатывается на языке тремя короткими, но ёмкими слогами, от которых губы снова сохнут, а сердце бешеным рикошетом начинает метаться по всему телу.

— Панкейки с кленовым сиропом, — наконец отвечает Спенсер. Хотч удовлетворённо вздыхает и откидывается на спинку дивана.

Кто бы мог подумать, что они когда-то станут той самой парочкой с милыми прозвищами, готовящей сладкую выпечку по утрам?


End file.
